Sirius Black and the Whitebeard Pirates
by juniperlei
Summary: After going through the veil Sirius ends up in the One Piece world. After months of searching for a way back, he almost dies when he is found by a certain crew. Will he join the family? One shot possible two shot later.AU Has some mild curse words.


**I Don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. **

It was just a normal day for the Whitebeard Pirates only thing unusual being the lack of storms, the crew drank booze, chatted ,and gambled with each other as they lounged on the deck. Yup just a normal day nothing strange happening …. wait is that a boat.

The lookout grabbed a spy glass and looked through, a small boat carrying a apparently collapsed man was what greeted him.

* * *

Sirius sure was out of luck today, a storm blew him off course two days earlier, and he lost his log pose, and supplies among the waves.

No water, no food, no way to know what direction to go in, damn he wished he still had his wand; there is only so much wand less magic he can do even after all these months of practice.

The oppressive heat beat down on him sweat dripped down his face.

Dying at sea from dehydration sure wasn't the way he thought he'd die. He thought he'd be killed in battle, in a duel, maybe by Death Eaters, or maybe Dementors, dying at sea wasn't on the list.

His cracked lips burned, and his throat felt tight, and dry. His body shook with exhaustion.

He wiped the sweat off his face and looked up at the sky. His vision started to fade in and out, and black spots invaded his vision.

"I'm sorry Harry, looks like this old dog is not going to make it" he whispered before he fainted from heat exhaustion.

* * *

He felt someone carrying him, his eyes opened, and he saw a blurry figure and an orange hat before he lost consciousness again.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, and everything slowly came into focus, wooden walls, a window with the ocean outside it, he looked to the side and found I. V's sticking out his arm.

Sirius heard a door open, and a busty blonde girl in a short nurses outfit walked in with a clip board that she was reading intently, man this must be heaven. She then looked up and saw him looking at her.

"Oh, you're awake! The crew will be so happy we thought you where dead when Portgas-san brought you on board." she said excitedly. "Oh you must be hungry! I brought you some food in case you woke up." she left the room for a second and then came in with a trolly with food sitting on top.

Crew? Is he on a marine ship? Only other people with crews are pirates and he doubted pirates would save him. More importantly if this is a Marine ship then is this the required outfits for nurses if so he completely approves!

She set the tray in his lap. "I'll be right back, I have to tell everyone you're awake!" She then started to leave.

"Wait, Miss" she stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"Who are you people anyways?"

* * *

"Get out of my way! I'm getting off this damn ship! "he yelled as he ran down the hall oh how he wished he could cast stupefy.

Various men stood his way, even some nurses where yelling him to stop. Like he was going to stop! On Whitebeard's ship? THE Whitebeard's ship a freaking pirate's ship, and a very powerful one at that !

He kept running, then suddenly a giant man stood in his way, blocking the way down the hall. He couldn't go left or right around him then he saw an opening, looks like there is only one way through. He felt his body shift and he slipped right under the man.

He faintly heard yells about a devil fruit user, and kept running.

Then he saw it the door to the outside he quickly ran through, men where scrabbling all around him, but he just weaved in and out between them, avoiding their grabbing hands.

Then he spotted it his boat, and he bolted for it, then he saw a burst of blue light and a man with flaming blue wings landed in front of him, then the wings dissipated.

"Oi,Oi,Oi where you think your going you're still injured. You want to die or something?"

Sirius growled at the man, and bared his teeth, and then shifted.

"I'm not staying around here, if you really saved me, then let me go."

Then the man scratched the back of his head, and studied him. "Look we cant just let you go you where almost dead, and you're still dehydrated" Sirius then noticed his whole body was shaking. "You're in no condition to go any where, plus the next island isn't for a few days, and I doubt with no log pose you could find your way."

The man then lit his fist on fire "So you better get back in bed, or am I going to have to make you?"

* * *

"He gave me such a scare! He's in no condition to be trying to get out of bed much less running around the ship!" the busty blonde nurse bustled around the room resetting up the man's and cleaning up the mess of food on the floor.

"And you!" she whipped around and poked her finger in Marco's face. "Thanks to you he's now got bruising, and a head injury on top of dehydration!"

"If he hadn't resisted I wouldn't have had to knock him out."

Her face turned red "He was injured! You don't go hitting injured people on the head!".

Marco sighed "When's he going to wake up?"

The nurse huffed and went back to cleaning "Maybe a few hours, maybea day who knows."

Marco shifted off the wall he was leaning on and started to head out the door.

"I'll send Ace to watch him, bye Aito-yoi."he held his hand up in a wave and headed down the hall ignoring Aito's protests.

What a troublesome man oh well Ace saved him he can deal with him.

* * *

"You going to eat that old man?"

Sirius pushed the food toward the boy and watched in wonder as it disappeared. He really didn't feel that hungry, . The rest of the crew around them continued to laugh, eat, and fight over food.

It had been two days since he woke up, and after he figured out they weren't out to kill him, he found most of the crew to be decent people.

He especially took a shine to Ace, the kid was just so likable, and he might have a soft spot for messy black-haired kids.

Sirius suddenly thought about Harry his godson, and his face went sour. He then felt the need the need for some air. He got up and headed for the door, and soon entered the cold night. Leaning up against the railing he thought about the world he had left behind.

Would he ever return? Could he? Should he? Surely they have moved on, heck the time line might be different Harry might have kids already, his kids might have kids! He could even be dead, Sirius's heart clenched at the idea. Further more to them he himself is already dead. Shouldn't the dead stay dead?

"Nice night isn't it?" Sirius turned to the voice and saw Marco.

"Yeah, never seen so many stars." Sirius looked up at the sky he frowned when he noted how all the stars looked completely different from the ones he was used to.

"You know sometimes you have to give up what you've lost, and move on. "Sirius glanced at Marco who was staring at the sky "Sometimes it's better to live with what you have."

Sirius looked at Marco and sighed "Easier said than done."

Marco laughed slightly. "Pops wanted me to ask if you want to join the crew." Marco kept looking at the sky.

"The men really like you especially Ace, and you seem strong "Marco then turned and looked him in the eye "We arrive at the island tomorrow so you can think about it." Marco then pushed off the wall and started to walk away.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it this will be probably a two shot eventually but for now it will stay a one shot. ^_^ I really enjoyed writing this I hope you guys liked reading it. Please review its how I know what to do to get better :/**


End file.
